Kainoss III
Kainoss III is a rocky, dusty world deep inside the Borderland Regions notable as the site of an ongoing conflict between two mercenary warlord families and the homeworld of Bazuur survivor Meline Hakaiwan. Climate and Terrain Kainoss III's terrain is dominated by vast swaths of dry, arid deserts interrupted only be sparse lakes of salt water and rocky, jagged hills. No sources of fresh water exist on the surface; all drinking water is brought up from the planet's dense aquatic core. Farmland is utterly nonexistent, forcing all the inhabitants to rely on imported foodstuffs to survive. Native Life No animal life existed on Kainoss III before Hurons colonized the planet; the only life discovered was scattered plant life concentrated around the few oases found on the dusty surface. The relatively small Huron population almost exclusively lives in war-torn squalor and poverty in either the cluttered, garbage-filled streets of Kainoss' few cities, or in the poorly-equipped military camps scattered across shifting combat lines. History First charted in 329 PB, Kainoss III was the site of a massive mineral rush after orbital survey scans had indicated enormous quantities of precious metals critical to the manufacturing of starships within the planet's crust. Over three hundred thousand colonists, miners and fortune seekers clamored to claim territory on the seemingly invaluable desert world. It was not until a year after the rush had begun that it was realized the original survey vessel had experienced an error in readings, moving the decimal place on reported quantities of materials three places too far to the right; Kainoss III was, in fact, poor in mineral resources and otherwise of no real value. Within six months of the revelation, extensive mining operations had utterly depleted what minerals there were to be found. Every corporation that had invested in Kainoss ended their operations, leaving almost half a million mostly-poor settlers barely able to eke out an existence on the vast desert planet. The sudden remoteness of the planet attracted the attention of Artem Karnov, a mercenary warlord looking for a new base of operations for his Borderland Regions forces. Kainoss' population was unable to put up any resistance to his attempt at claiming the world, quickly being forced into slave labor and conscription as over a million troops under Karnov's command spread over the planet from their landing at Fort Herod. Slavery, however, was not all the settlers of Kainoss would be forced to endure; Artem's bitter rival, Selene Helion, soon began a major offensive to capture Karnov territory that brought her forces straight to Kainoss. The desert world soon became a massive warzone, it's few cities and towns devastated by full-scale, completely uncivilized conflict between the two mercenary armies. As increased Vuldak activity in the Borderland Regions over the decades saw the gradual decline of both sides' navies, the two armies threw everything into the seemingly endless battle for Kainoss. Old grudges and a thirst for blood have become the primary drive behind all fighting for the worthless desert rock; only an a thriving industry for the production of Kainoss Sand Glass has allowed both warlord forces to continue buying arms, fuel, vehicles and food from its neigbour Kainoss II to keep up what has become the longest-lasting war in galactic history. Category:Canon Category:Planets